Kingdom Hearts
by SkyTate
Summary: Summer discovers a new way to help Dillon getting is memory back: the legendary Kingdom Hearts. With the help of two new unusual friends, will he be able to fight for it and save other Worlds as well from the darkness or everything will be lost forever? Warning! it's a Power Rangers RPM / Kingdom Hearts Crossover!


**Author: **SkyTate

**Title: **Kingdom Hearts

**Summary: ****Summer discovers a new way to help Dillon getting is memory back: the legendary Kingdom Hearts. With the help of two new unusual friends, will he be able to fight for it and save other Worlds as well from the darkness or everything will be lost forever? **

**Genre: ****Adventure**

**Rate: **K+

**A\N: **I'm back! I've got many private messages that asked me to write again, so here I am. This is a story I came up with when, tiding up my room, I've found my old ps2 games. And, since Kingdom Hearts was one of my favorites and I love so much Power Rangers, here's a mix of them! I really hope you like it and as always review! I promise I'll answer to every review like a good author should do.

**Kingdom Hearts**

**_By_**

**SkyTate**

**Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart**

It felt amazing.

Dillon was falling slowly to, well… he didn't even know where he was going actually. It fell like falling from the sky, drifted by the winds. He felt strangely light, almost good.

And he loved it. Finally, he was in a place where there was no grinders, no androids, no Venjix: just himself on a quest for his memory. A quest that his friend Summer convinced him to take on. Summer: the girl he detested more and, on the same time, he loved with all his heart. She was caring, funny and strong: everything he was looking for in a person. He wasn't sure when she explained everything at first but he caved in at the end and accepted: everything to get his memory back.

"_Ranger Black…can you hear me?" _a voice inside his head said.

It belonged to Dottor K, his mentor. He opened his eyes slowly and, for the first time, looked around: everything was black, and he was surrounded by gray stormy clouds "Yes Doc loud and clear"

He could swear he had imagined the young girl smiling proudly to herself for the positive answer "A_pparently Ranger Yellow's hypnosis worked well. I try to explain basically where you are right now: you're travelling into your mind looking for some glimpse of your memory that we rely on to get it back fully. At first I wasn't too sure about this theory of the Kingdom Hearts, but we can try to work on it as well" _

Dillon nodded and remembered what Summer had told him about it: the legendary Kingdom Hearts, a place in everybody's soul where your memory is kept secret. There is where he was heading at the moment.

Dottor K's voice came back making him focus once more "_but you have to be careful Ranger Black: Venjix's hardware inside your body will try to block you for sure on the way to your journey. I'll try to help you as much as I can, but I can't promise you anything. You will be alone most of the time and you'll have to rely only on yourself and your skill. I'm sorry but there isn't much I can do other then protect your body from the outside…"_

The man sighed. He knew that it was going to happen; only he wasn't expecting it. Suddenly, he finally saw a light. As he approached it, he found it was circular pavement made of fine glass where a beautiful woman surrounded by seven old small men was portrait. He landed slowly and looked around "Hey! Is anybody there? Doc can you still hear me?"

No answer. He really was alone. He made his way to the center slowly, when, out of nowhere, three pedestals appeared magically making him getting into a fight position. When he discovered that there was nothing to worry about, he came back into a normal mode "_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut…"_ a deep voice said from nowhere. Dillon looked around worried "who's there? Doc is that you?" "_I need to know what you're ready to take along with you and what you're ready to sacrifice…" _said the voice as three bright lights appeared on the stones pedestals, making a sword, a shield and a staff appear out of nowhere.

"What in the word happened…" Dillon said starting to wonder if it was a great idea anymore. He decided that, if he arrived here, might as well go on with the journey. He looked at the three objects and thought about it: the voice was testing him for sure. Thinking at his life as a Ranger, he decided what was most important to him: he slowly made his way to the shield and picked it up. There was the moment that the deep voice spoke again "_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You've choose right, Ranger Black. Now you have to tell me what you want to sacrifice for yourself…"_

He looked at the remaining objects: the wizard stuff and the warrior sword, knowledge and power. What was most important for him? What he relied on the most? After a moment, he closed his eyes and pointed to one of them _"your path is set, Ranger"_ he opened his eyes just in time to see the sword disappearing and the other two turning into bright light and charging toward him. That was the moment when he felt those powers that came along with the shield and the stuff in his body, making him feeling different, almost invincible. In that moment, the floor started trembling under his feet as it shuttered in many pieces, making his falling start once again. "what the hell is happening now!" he shouted angrily as he reached another floor: this time, a blond sleeping woman was on it. she looked so peaceful…

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. There will be times you have to fight. You have to keep your light burning strong…" _the voice ringed once again from nowhere "Can you please tell me who are you? And how do you know me?" Dillon shouted around himself. How does this voice know him? Maybe Dottor K was right, Venjix was once again behind all of this _"follow the light Dillon… follow it to find your path…" _the voice echoed once again as a small light revealed a staircase to another platform. Dillon slowly made his way toward it, wondering once again if this after all was a good idea.

The new floor once again portrait another lady with long brown hairs, a beautiful gold dress, and what surprised the man, a single red rose in her hand. The light suddenly stopped in the middle of the platform: strangely, the brooding man felt attracted to it. He approached it slowly extending his hand like in a trance "what's happening now… I fell so strange…" The strange feeling keep on growing, like it was coming out from his body "_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes…"_

At that, he came out from the hypnosis he was into and looked quickly at his shadow behind him. What he saw was the scariest thing he ever saw, and he's saw many of them: his shadow was indeed getting bigger, and was standing up in front of him, getting huger every second that passed. It took the form of an enormous black demon, with threatening gold eyes. Dillon looked at it with his mouth open, as he reached for his wriest to activate his morpher, only to find out that it wasn't there anymore.

The figure in from of him charged toward the man swinging a punch. Dillon avoided it easily, but couldn't do anything for the kick that came after. He fell on the ground breathless, as the demon summoned a black hole in front of them, engulfing the black ranger in a dark light "_Don't be afraid, subject D44. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. Don't you ever forget: you are the one who will open the door…" _the voice ringed once again inside his head as darkness covered everything around him. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and, for the first time in his life, Dillon prayed that nothing would happen to him. That he was only going to do this for an answer, one that he deserved after all he's been trough.

As a tear fell from his eye, a light appeared once again from nowhere making him opening his eyes. It was so bright that he couldn't almost keep them open. It slowly took the shape of a big key, almost big as a sword. Dillon touched it slowly with his last power that he could feel into his body. And that was the moment that the darkness was beaten by the light, a very splendid and bright one.

He started one again falling slowly. This time, however, he didn't care: he was too tired to think about it anymore. He just wanted to reach whatever this journey was going to take him quickly and get back to his life, to the other rangers, even to Dottor K.

And then it felt strange once again. Not because another enormous humanoid was almost killing him, not at all.

Because something was licking his face…


End file.
